


Cuando se es correspondido (Otayuri) Con Otayuri Protection Squad

by LeriRivera07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Summary: Otabek ha estado enamorado de Yuri por mucho tiempo, pero Yuri es tan distraído que no se da cuenta y Otabek no tiene valor de confesarse. ¿Cómo terminaran estos dos?.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	Cuando se es correspondido (Otayuri) Con Otayuri Protection Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Este One Shot fue para el 14 de febrero. Playlist In Regard to Love, Canción Animal, Chase Holfelder.

Otabek siempre estuvo enamorado de Yuri, numerosas veces intentó declararle su amor, pero Yuri nunca entendió las indirectas; creyó que su mejor amigo, sólo cumplía sus caprichos, ignorando la tristeza y decepción que se reflejaba en el rostro del kazajo. Pasaron años, desde que el amor de Otabek floreció; por supuesto, con el tiempo comenzó a cansarse de la ingenuidad de Yuri.  
Pero lo que realmente lo rompió, fue cuando el rubio inició una relación con J.J.; no lo odiaba hasta ese momento, lo consideraba alguien estresante, más no problemático, Otabek lo veía demasiado heterosexual, lo más seguro era que la figura de Yuri había llamado su atención. Probablemente J.J., lo veía como alguien delicado o femenino; sin embargo, Otabek lo veía como un feroz tigre, alguien que jamás se doblaría ante nadie, él creía que tenía unos ojos de soldado, aquellos ojos verdes lo habían vuelto loco.  
Ante la situación que se había presentado creyendo que la mejor manera de olvidarlo era alejándose de él; pero Yuri sintió la frialdad de su amigo, intentó hablar con él; sin embargo, sólo obtenía excusas baratas, pensando que J.J. le hizo algo, lo dejó, no antes de darle unos cuantos golpes, y no sólo por Otabek, sino también porque el canadiense lo trataba como una pequeña y delicada flor, además de burlarse de su físico tan femenino. Por supuesto, J.J. dejando a un lado todo lo que conllevaba estar con Yuri, decidió estar con Isabella, una bonita relación que terminó con un final feliz.  
Yuri al terminar con J.J., decidió hablar con Otabek, para aclarar la situación, pero su terrible sorpresa fue al ver al kazajo con un chico, muy acaramelado, tomando su mano y besando su mejilla; una furia le recorrió todo el cuerpo y decenas de preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, ¿Acaso Otabek lo había dejado a un lado, por un estúpido niño?, caminó furioso hacia su mejor amigo. El moreno se sorprendió al ver a Yuri caminando hacia él, con una expresión de enojo; cuando el ruso llegó, empujó a la pareja de Otabek, haciendo que el chico cayera con fuerza, el kazajo salió de su trance y se arrodillo rápidamente para ayudar a su novio; ambos se levantaron y el mayor le lanzo una mirada de molestia al rubio.  
\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Yuri? -preguntó abrazando a Ary por la cintura.  
\- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar, ¿Quién es este? - reclamó el ruso apretando los puños.  
\- Es mi novio y se llama Ary - respondió el kazajo con seriedad.  
\- ¿Me cambiaste por este? - preguntó Yuri.  
\- Tú tienes a tu novio, no te cambie, entiendo que necesitas tu espacio - dijo el moreno.  
\- Ya no tengo novio, termine con J.J. ¿Él te hizo algo? - preguntó preocupado.  
\- No, no me hizo nada, ahora iré con mi novio por un helado - dijo Otabek dando media vuelta.  
Comenzó a caminar junto al chico, alejándose de Yuri, sin darse cuenta como el rubio dejaba caer lágrimas, sintiéndose completamente solo y abandonado; por supuesto, el kazajo se sentía terrible, el dejar a la persona que amaba, sentía como su corazón se rompía.  
\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste allí? - preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo confundido.  
\- Tengo que olvidarlo - contestó el contrario con simpleza.  
\- Tú lo amas - dijo Ary con seriedad.  
Pero el kazajo simplemente se encogió de hombros, lo mejor era olvidar esos sentimientos por el rubio, dejarlo ir; Ary solamente negó con la cabeza, creía que ese chico era muy estúpido por no aceptar lo que sentía por Otabek. El pelirrojo quería al moreno, pero estaba consciente del amor que sentía por Yuri, así que lo aconsejaba, para que estuviera con el ruso, puesto que el kazajo tenía una aura depresiva a su alrededor.  
A pesar de que Otabek era frío con Yuri, este intentó numerosas veces romper la relación del kazajo; por supuesto, ninguna funcionó, y Ary solo sonreía ante los fracasos del ruso, causando ideas psicópatas en el rubio; Otabek sentía la sangre hervir al ver el actuar de Yuri, así que llegó un punto en que el confrontó al ruso, acababan de salir de la escuela, cuando Yuri empujó a Ary, logrando que obtuviera un gran moretón en la espada. El kazajo ayudó al pelirrojo, deshaciéndose en disculpas, abrazó al pequeño, después agarró al rubio y lo arrastró hacia un callejón.  
\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? - preguntó el pelinegro furioso.  
\- ¿Qué, qué me ocurre?, tú me cambiaste por ese tipo, estoy harto de que me ignores y me trates mal - gritó el rubio molesto.  
\- ¿Te trato mal?, siempre fui bueno, tú eras de lo peor conmigo, no puedes recriminarme nada - contestó Otabek con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No puedes tratarme así, te lo prohíbo - dijo Yuri desafiante.  
\- No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí - dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Tú eres mío, no puedes dejarme - gritó el ruso.  
-Yo no soy tuyo, deje de serlo cuando iniciaste esa tonta relación con Leroy - dijo el mayor  
\- Nunca dejaras de ser mío - gritó el rubio.  
\- No lo entiendes, todos estos años, te he demostrado mis sentimientos - dijo Otabek furioso.  
\- Mientes, eso es mentira - gritó molesto Yuri.  
\- Siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí, todo este tiempo te he adorado- gritó el kazajo agarrando los brazos del ruso.  
\- ¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido.  
\- Que estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea- rugió furioso el pelinegro.  
El rubio sólo se quedó quieto, sorprendido, sin emitir palabra alguna; por supuesto, el moreno malinterpretando tal silencio, soltó al ruso y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse para evitar la humillación, ya que no soportaría la burla del menor. Lo que no se esperó fue una suave mano tomándolo por el brazo.  
\- No me dejes solo- susurró el ruso con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Yuri suéltame- dijo Otabek, tratando de alejarse del rubio.  
\- No, tú eres mío, sólo mío, no puedes dejarme, porque yo te amo, te amo mucho- dijo el menor, abrazando al contrario por la espalda -No me dejes, por favor.  
El kazajo se desprendió del abrazo, Yuri creyó que lo dejaría solo, pero nos brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, aspiró fuertemente el olor del perfume del moreno; por fin estaban juntos, aceptando sus sentimientos, la mayor alegría al ser correspondido por la persona que amas, y así se quedaron varios minutos, abrazados, oliéndola dulce fragancia del otro. El momento parecía eterno, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una aguda voz.  
\- Me alegro que por fin estén juntos- dijo con alegría, sobresaltando a ambos chicos.  
\- Ary- susurró el kazajo sorprendido.  
\- Un “Lo siento, pero arreglé las cosas con el amor de mi vida”, era suficiente- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Lo siento, pero todo paso muy rápido- se excusó el moreno y en ese momento Yuri miro con odio al pelirrojo.  
\- Vete, Otabek es mío, sólo mío, perra- gruñó el ruso, haciendo que Ary soltara una carcajada.  
\- En realidad, Beka sigue siendo MI novio- dijo con burla.  
\- Tú no puedes decirle Beka, soy el único que puede llamarle así- dijo el rubio a punto de brincar sobre él.  
\- Ary ambos sabemos que no era real- dijo el kazajo abrazando a Yuri.  
\- Lo sé, sólo quería molestar al gatito- dijo riendo.  
\- Te voy a matar- dijo el ruso, intentando zafas del agarre del moreno, pero este no lo permitió.  
\- Espero que sean felices- dijo Ary sonriendo, y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.   
Nuevamente solos, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose, apartándose del mundo real; el amor joven, tan apasionado y alocado, tan corto y doloroso, ese el amor común, pero el amor de Yuri y Otabek no era así, su amor creció junto con ellos; sólo que uno no lo había aceptado hasta ahora, y así, en ese momento se besaron, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y sus dientes chocaron.  
Otabek rodeo al ruso por la cintura, y este se abrazó al kazajo por el cuello, jugando con su cabello; e mayor mordía los labios de Yuri, se sentían en el cielo, estaban juntos, era lo más hermoso. Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a faltar, se separaron, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y en sus ojos tenían ese brillo característico de una persona enamorada y que es correspondida.  
Unos días después, ambos estaban saliendo, las sonrisas de Yuri parecían brillar, incluso Otabek sonreía con verdadera alegría, y la felicidad se desbordaba de esta dulce relación; y tal vez en un par de años, una boda sería un bello momento y después la adopción seria parte de su vida.


End file.
